Leave Me Alone
by muyasexiu
Summary: aku memejamkan mataku memikirkan yang paling kuinginkan saat ini 'perhatian orangtuaku' /kim minseok, do kyungsoo/family, friendship,sad


LEAVE ME ALONE

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Minseok

Other cast :

Kim Jinhoo (U10T)

Sunyoul (U10T)

Genre : Brothership, Sad, Family

Must playing - Hwanhee, Sunyoul, Kogyeol, Xiao - Leave me alone

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Minseok POV

Dibandingkan dengan orang lain itu sangat menyakitkan. Bagaimana mereka membedakan betapa hebatnya orang itu dan betapa payahnya aku. Itu sangat menyakitkan apalagi yang mengatakan itu adalah orangtuaku sendiri, dan yang menjadi pembeda adalah adikku sendiri. Bayangkan bagaimana jengkel dan marahnya aku saat setiap hari mereka selalu membanggakan adikku dan merendahkan ku.

"Pagi eomma appa"

"Hmmm"

Selalu seperti itu setiap aku yang menyapa, tapi jika adikku yang menyapa-

"Selamat pagi appa eomma"

"Oh selamat pagi Kyungie, duduk sini" eomma menyambut adikku dengan senyum lebarnya.

'Eomma aku juga ingin eomma tersenyum seperti itu padaku'

Aku hanya menghela nafas berat melihat itu.

"Nah makan yang banyak ya Kyungie"

"Nde eomma"

"Appa kemarin aku mendapatkan nilai sempurna lagi"

"Oh benarkah bagus kyungie, kau memang anak appa yang paling hebat" appa mengelus rambut kyungsoo sayang.

'Appa kapan terakhir kau mengelus rambutku seperti itu????'

"Pertahankan terus nilaimu kyungie, jangan seperti hyungmu yang selalu membuat onar disekolah"

Cukup!!

Aku melangkah pergi dari meja makan meninggalkan makananku yang masih penuh. Memang siapa yang peduli denganku mau makan atau tidak.

Aku berjalan menuju sekolah dengan menahan air mataku serta sesak di hati ku.

Aku tidak habis fikir dengan mereka. Apa mereka benar-benar orangtuaku? Memang aku tidak pintar seperti adikku tapi aku juga memiliki kelebihan lain.

Aku juga membenci Kyungsoo jika kalian bertanya padaku, bahkan sangat membenci adikku itu. Dulu aku sempat berfikir akan menyingkirkan adikku itu agar eomma dan appa bisa melihatku dan tidak membandingkan aku dengan adikku lagi. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya anak polos yang terlalu baik dia tidak mengerti semua itu, jadi aku buang jauh-jauh pikiran ingin menyingkirkan adikku.

"Pagi Min, ehh kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu murung seperti itu?" aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat sekitar, ternyata aku sudah sampai disekolah dan yang bertannya tadi adalah Jinhoo satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman denganku, karena semua murid disekolah ini takut denganku. Kenapa? karna aku adalah ketua gengster yang paling ditakuti.

"Seperti biasa, kau tau kan" aku menjawab seadanya toh Jinhoo sudah tau semua masalahku.

"Sabar ya Minseok" Jinhoo mengusap pundakku.

"Ya! Aku tidak perlu kau kasihani seperti itu, ayo kekantin aku lapar kau yang traktir ya" aku berlari menuju kantin meninggalkan Jinhoo yang mengomel dibelakangku.

...

"Selamat ulang tahun hyung" aku mengerjab-kerjabkan mataku yang masih mengantuk.

Kulihat Kyungsoo membawakanku kue ulang tahun berukuran sedang dengan lilin berbentuk angka yang menu jukkan umurku.

"Hyung kenapa diam saja, ayo buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya"

Aku memejamkan mataku memikirkan yang paling aku inginkan saat ini, perhatian eomma dan appa.

Aku membuka mataku dan meniup lilinya. Kyungso bertepuk tangan dengan semangatnya, heeh adikku itu selalu semangat saat melakukan apapun.

"Hyung ini kado dariku, bukalah" Kyungsoo menyerahkan kotak persegi kecil padaku.

"Maaf" aku menatapnya, kenapa dia minta maaf?

"Maaf karna tidak bisa membujuk eomma dan appa untuk berada disini merayakan ulang tahunmu hyung" aku menghentikan tanganku yang akan membuka kado dari Kyungsoo setelah mendengar perkataannya tadi.

Perasaan senang yang sempat aku rasakan tadi hilang begitu saja karna pernyataan adikku. Seberapa keraspun Kyungsoo membujuk eomma dan appa mereka tidak akan datang. Dulu saat ulang tahun Kyungsoo mereka memyempatkan pulang padahal mereka ada diluar negeri. Menginggat itu air mataku mulai keluar.

"Hyung kau menangis maafkan aku hyung harusnya tadi aku membujuk eomma dan appa lagi"

"Tidak Kyungsoo aku menangis bukan karena eomma dan appa tidak disini, aku menangis karena kau Kyungsoo karena kau telah repot-repot membuatkanku kejutan dan hadiah ini" aku mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo agar dia tidak merasa bersalah, karena dia memang tidak bersalah.

...

Author POV

"Ahjussi pulang saja aku mau pulang dengan Sunyoul" kata Kyungsoo pada supirnya.

"Katakan pada eomma dan appa kalau aku akan mengerjakan tugas dirumah Sunyoul" sambungnya, supirnya mengangguk dan Kyungsoo menghampiri Sunyoul.

"Ayo" ajak Kyungsoo

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini" tanya Sunyoul.

"Apa? Jalan kaki? Iyalah" jawab Kyungsoo ceria.

"Tapi kau kan biasa naik mobil Kyungsoo, bagaimana kalau kau kele-"

"Ya! Sunyoul-ah, aku bukan seorang penyakitan yang berjalan sebentar saja bisa mati. Sudahlah ayo"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah Sunyoul.

...

"Ehh kyung bukankah itu hyungmu" tunjuk Sunyoul pada namja mungil yang sedang berkelahi dengan sekelompok namja.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sunyoul, matanya langsung melebar begitu melihat hyungnya dikeroyok gengster.

"Min seok hyung" ucap pelan Kyungsoo, tanpa sadar Kyungsoo berlari ketempat dimana hyungnya berada.

"Minseok hyung" Minseok kaget melihat Kyungsoo sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Kyungsoo kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Minseok sambil terus menatap lawannya.

"Aku mau menolongmu hyung"

"Bodoh!!!! kau malah akan membahayakan dirimu, kau itu tidak bisa berkelahi Kyungsoo. Sekarang cepat pergi dari sini" marah Minseok.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Pergi!!"

Kyungsoo akan melangkah tapi dia dihadang seorang namja.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana anak kecil"

Minseok melihat kebelakang, mereka berdua telah dikepung.

'Sial!!!'

"Kyungsoo apapun yang terjadi tetap dibelakangku, mengerti!" Minseok melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mulai melawan satu persatu namja yang menyerangnya.

Perkelahian itu berlangsung cukup lama. Minseok sudah babak belur menghadapi sepuluh orang lebih, tapi dia tetap harus bertahan demi melindungi adiknya.

"Hyung!!" Kyungsoo menghampiri Minseok yang terduduk ditanah karna tendangan salah satu namja disana.

Minseok melihat Kyungsoo yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kyungsoo!!"

BRAK!

"Arrgghh" jerit Minseok karna sebuah balok besar menghantam keras punggungnya, sepertinya tulang punggungnya retak.

"Kau ti- tidak apa-apa Kyu-kyungsoo" Minseok menatap Kyungsoo yang ada dalam dekapannya.

"A-aku tak apa hyung hiks tapi hyung-"

"Ssssttt hyung ba- baik-baik saja"

Uhuk uhuk

BRUK

Minseok terjatuh ditanah.

"Hyung!"

"Kyungsoo larilah, aku masih punya tenaga untuk menahan mereka" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak hyung, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu"

Minseok bangkit perlahan.

"Larilah Kyungsoo" Minseok berdiri dan kembali mewalan gengster itu.

BRUK

Mimseok terjatuh lagi setelah terkena pukulan diperutnya. Minseok ingin bangkit lagi tapi tubuhnya lagi-lagi ambruk ketanah, punggungnya seperti mati rasa.

"Hyung hiks hyung"

"Heh ternyata hanya seperti ini kekuatan ketua gengster yang paling ditakuti dikota ini" kata salah satu namja yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin gengster.

"Kita pergi" katanya lagi pada anak buahnya.

TAK

"Agh"

"Ya! Kalian akan pergi begitu saja setelah apa yang kalian perbuat pada hyungku!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Berani sekali kau melempari ku anak kecil" pemimpin gengster itu mendekati Kyungsoo dan mencekram kerah baju Kyungsoo.

"Dengar ya anak kecil, jika kau ingin selamat-"

"Cuih"

"Ya! Kau benar-benar cari mati!"

Bugh

Kyungsoo tersungkur ditanah.

"Hajar dia" perintah pemimpin gengster pada anak buahnya.

Disisi lain Minseok yang setengah sadar menggeram melihat adiknya dipukuli.

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana Minseok perlahan mulai berdiri dan berlari ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang dipukuli.

Bugh bugh

Minseok memukul salah seorang namja yang memukuli Kyungsoo.

"Jangan pernah kau menyakiti adikku!" desis Minseok tajam.

Dan perkelahian sengit terjadi lagi dengan membabi buta Minseok menghajar semua gengster itu, hingga mereka babak belur dan melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo bangun" Sunyoul menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kau temannya Kyungsoo" tanya Minseok.

"Nde sunbae, apa sunbae baik-baik saja"

"Ya aku tak apa, bisa kau telfon ambulan? dan juga tolong telfon orangtua ku, cari saja nomornya di ponsel Kyungsoo"

Sunyoul mengangguk dan mulai menelfon ambulan dan orangtua Kyungsoo.

"Tolong temani Kyungsoo dirumah sakit sampai orangtua kami datang, aku ada urusan sebentar" Minseok menepuk pundak Sunyoul.

"Ehh sunbae mau kemana bukankah sunbae juga harus kerumah sakit untuk mengobati luka sunbae"

"Aku baik-baik saja, tolong temani adikku aku harus pergi sekarang."

Sunyoul akan menanggapi lagi tapi Minseok sudah berlari meninggalkannya.

...

"Akh sakit bodoh! pelan-pelanlah sedikit"

"Itu salahmu sendiri kenapa menghadapi gengster itu seorang diri, kau kan bisa menelfonku" marah balik Jinhoo.

Saat ini Minseok berada di apartemen Jinhoo.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menelfonmu kalau ponselku saja tertinggal dirumah"

"Kau kan bisa lari dan- emm Minseok" tangan Jinhoo yang sedang memberikan antiseptik pada luka Minseok berhenti saat ia melihat punggung Minseok.

"Wae"

"Minseok sepertinya tulang punggungmu ada yang tidak beres, apa kau mendapat pukulan dipunggung?"

"Ya, tapi aku baik-baik sa- ya! Sakit Jinhoo!!!" ucapan Minseok berubah jadi teriakan saat Jinhoo menekan punggungnya.

"Seperti itu kau bilang baik-baik saja, kita kerumah sakit sekarang, sepertinya tulang punggungmu retak" geram Jinhoo.

"Tidak aku tidak mau kau tau kan aku-"

"Takut rumah sakit" sahut Jinhoo

"Ayolah Minseok kau itu sudah 18 tahun" lanjutnya.

"Rumah sakit sekarang atau ku patahkan sekalian tulang punggungmu itu Kim Minseok" desis Jinhoo tajam.

Minseok menghela nafas, temannya itu kalu sudah mendesis dengan menyebut nama lengkapnya itu tandanya dia sedang serius. Dulu pernah Minseok mengabaikan desisan itu dan berakhir dengan ketua gengster itu terbaring diranjang dua hari.

...

"Ah Jinhoo sebentar aku mau melihat keadaan adikku dulu" kata Minseok saat melihat ayahnya sedang duduk depan sebuah kamar yang Minseok yakini adalah kamar inap adiknya.

"Tapi Min kau harus segera diobati"

"Sebentar saja Jinhoo" Minseok melepaskan pegangan Jinhoo dan menghampiri ayahnya.

"Appa" panggil Minseok pelan. Ayahnya mendongak, begitu melihat Minseok ayahnya langsung berdiri dan-

PLAK

"Arhg" Minseok tersungkur dilantai, Jinhoo yang melihat dari tempatnya berdiri langsung berlari menghampiri Minseok.

"Min kau tidak apa-apa?" Minseok menggeleng.

"Ya! Anak tak tahu diuntung berani sekali kau kemari setelah apa yang kau perbuat pada adikmu!!!" teriak ayahnya.

"Appa aku bisa menjelaskannya-"

"Aku tidak perlu penjelasanmu Minseok, jangan pernah kau menampakan wajahmu didepan appa, eomma atau adikku lagi"

"Apa??" mata Minseok melebar.

"Appa aku mohon dengarkan dulu appa" Minseok memeluk kaki ayahnya.

"Menyingkir dari ku" ayahnya mendorong tubuh Minseok hingga tersungkur dilantai.

"Minseok, ayahmu benar-benar sudah keterlaluan" geram Jinhoo membantu Minseok.

"Hoiii tuan Kim yang terhormat!!" ucap Jinhoo lantang. Tuan Kim yang merasa seseorang manggilnya tidak sopan menghentika langkahnya yang ingin memasuki kamar inap Kyungsoo dan menatap tajam orang itu.

"Anda mengusir Minseok hanya karena anak kesayangan anda lecet sedikit? heh ayah macam apa anda itu?? Bahkan anda tidak pantas disebut sebagai ayah" tuan Kim menggertakkan giginya, saat akan membalas ucapan Jinhoo, pintu kamar inap Kyungsoo terbuka.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut" tanya nyonya Kim.

"Minseok" nyonya Kim terkejut mendapati Minseok terduduk dilantai dengan banyak luka diwajah serta tubuhnya.

Saat nyonya Kim akan mendekati Minseok, tuan Kim menarik tangannya.

"Pergi kalian dari sini"

"Tapi-"

"Jinhoo, kita pergi dari sini" Minseok memotong ucapan Jinhoo.

"Tapi Minseok-"

"Jinhoo punggungku sakit"

"Baiklah" Jinhoo menghela nafas lalu membantu Minseok berdiri dan memapah Minseok pergi dari orangtuanya.

...

"Eomma appa Minseok hyung mana ini sudah dua haridia tidak pulang"

"Eomma appa jawab aku" Kyungsoo cemberut, dua selalu tidak mendapatkan jawaban jika bartannya tentang hyungnya.

"Eomma tidak tau sayang, mungkin hyung menginap dirumah temannya, sekaran kau makan sarapanmu dan berangkat sekolah ya" jawab nyonya Kim.

...

"Sunyoul-ah!!!"

"Oh, Kyungsoo"

"Sunyoul-ah kau melihat Jinhoo sunbae?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Jinhoo sunbae? tadi aku lihat dia berjalan menuju lapangan sepak bola, kenapa?" jawab Sunyoul.

"Temani aku menemui Jinhoo sunbae"

"Ehh untuk apa kau menemui Jinhoo sunbae"

"Aku ingin menanyakan diman hyungku, hyungku sudah dua hari tidak pulang. Mungkin saja Jinhoo sunbae tau dimana hyungku" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Ah baiklah"

"Jinhoo sunbae" panggil Kyungsoo begitu dia melihat Jinhoo sedang duduk dipinggir lapangan sepak bola.

"Oh, Kyungsoo waeyo?"

"Sunbae tau dimana hyungku?"

"Minseok?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Untuk apa kau mencari Minseok? ingin membuat ayahmu marah lagi karna kau dekat-dekat dengan Minseok" Jinhoo menggertakkan giginya.

"Apa? ti- tidak sunbae bukan begitu, aku hanya mau menemui hyungku dan mengajaknya pulang"

"Pulang? lalu membuatnya sakit hati lagi, kecewa lagi dengan orangtua kalian, tidak akan pernah" Jinhoo berdiri lalu pergi dari hadapannya Kyungsoo.

"Sunbae, Jinhoo sunbae tunggu!!" saat Kyungsoo akan mengejar Jinhoo tangannya ditarik oleh Sunyoul.

"Kyung lebih baik kau tidak mengejarnya"

"Sunyoul tapi aku-"

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban kalau kau terus memaksanya, lebih baik nanti kau ikuti saja dia" saran Sunyoul, Kyungsoo mengangguk merasa kalau itu ide yang tepat.

Pulang sekolah Kyungso benar-benar mengikuti Jinhoo sampai keapartemennya. Setelah Jinhoo menutup pintu apartemennya Kyungsoo menunggu sebentar lalu memencet bel apartemen Jinhoo.

Cklek

"Sunbae, aku-"

Blam

Pintu apartemen Jinhoo tertutup lagi. Kyungsoo tidak menyerah dia terus memencet bel dan mengetuk-ketuk pintu apartemen Jinhoo.

...

"Ya! Jinhoo siapa yang datang kenapa memencet bel terus-terusan, mengganggu tidurku saja hoaam" Minseok menggerutu karena tidur nyenyeknya terganggu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa abaikan saja"

"Apa itu mantan pacarmu?" mata Minseok menyipit melihat Jinhoo.

"Mwoya aniyo! Jangan melihatku seperti itu" Minseok masih menatap Jinhoo sampai Jinhoo merasa risih lalu dengan cepat berlari kearah pintu.

"Ya! Minseok tunggu"

Cklek

"Sia- Kyungsoo"

"Minseok hyung" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Minseok dengan erat.

"Hyung aku merindukanmu"

"Kyungsoo kenapa kau ada disini, pulanglah ini sudah sore eomma dan appa pasti mencarimu" Minseok melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung kau juga harus ikut pulang bersamaku"

"Tidak Minseok tiadak kan pulang bersamamu" sahut Jinhoo dibelakang Minseok.

"Aku akan membawa Minseok hyung pulang kau tidak bisa mencegahku sunbae" Kyungsoo menatap tajam Jinhoo.

"Hyung ayo kita pulang"

"Maaf Kyungsoo aku tidak bisa"

"Hyung-"

"Kau pulanglah"

"Tidak, jika hyung tidak mau pulang, aku juga tidak akan pulang"

"Kyungsoo-"

"Tidak!" Kyungsoo berjalan kedalam apartemen Jinhoo.

"Ya kau pikir apartemenku tempat penampungan apa" marah Jinhoo.

"Kyungsoo ayolah emma dan appa-"

"Tidak!! hyung tidak pulang aku juga tidak"

"Aish terserah kalian aku pusing mau mandi" Jinhoo mengusak rambutnya frustasi lalu masuk kekamarnya.

...

"Yeobo ini sudah hampir malam dan Kyungsoo belum pulang juga aku khawatir" ucap nyonya Kim.

"Kyungsoo belum pulang" nyonya Kim mengangguk. Tuan Kim mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Ahjussi Kyungsoo dimana kenapa belum pulang"

"Mengikuti seseorang? berikan aku alamat apartemennya" tuan Kim mencatat alamat yang diberikan supirnya lalu bergegas pergi daru ruangannya bersama nyonya Kim.

...

"Kyungie makanlah kau pasti lapar" kata Minseok membawa makanan untuk adikknya.

"Waah aku rindu makanan buatanmu hyung"

"Minseok punyaku mana?" Jinhoo cemberut.

"Ambil sendiri" Minseok duduk dan langsung memakan makanannya sambil menahan senyumnya.

"Ya! Kau tidak adil" Jinhoo makin cemberut dengan kesal dia mengambil makanannya di dapur.

Baru saja Jinhoo akan duduk dan makan tapi bel apartemennya berbunyi terus-terusan.

"Aish siapa itu, ridak bisakah menekan bel sekali saja" sambil menggerutu Jinhoo berjalan ke pintu apartemennya dan membuka pintunya.

"Siapa! oh tuan Kim" Jinhoo terkejut melihat ayahnya Minseok ada didepan apartemennya.

"Dimana anakku?" desis tuan Kim.

"Apa maksud anda, anak anda yang mana" tanya Jinhoo balik menatap tajam tuan Kim.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara dimana Kyungsoo!" marah tuan Kim.

"Heh sudah kuduga pasti anak kesayangan anda, tapi maaf sepertinya dia tidak mau pulang dengan anda" Jinhoo tersenyum miring.

"Ya! Anak muda tidak usah ikut campur urusan orang lain cepat beritau dimana anakku atau-"

"Siapa yang datang Jinhoo- appa?" Minseok muncul dibelakang Jinhoo.

"Minseok"

"Eo- eomma, kenapa kalian bisa ada disini" tanya Minseok.

"Kami mencari adikmu Minseok kata supirnya tadi dia ada disini apa itu benar" kata nyonya Kim.

Wajah Minseok langsung suram dia kira orangtuanya kemari memintanya untuk kembali tapi ternyata mereka mencari adiknya, Minseok menahan air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Ah Kyungsoo d-dia ada didalam eomma appa" kata Minseok tergagap.

"Hyung kenapa lama sekali- eoh eomma appa" Kyungsoo yang ingin menghampiri Minseok kaget karena ada orang tuanya disini.

"Kyungsoo ayo kita pulang" tuan Kim tanpa basa-basi langsung menarik Kyungsoo pergi dari apartemen Jinhoo.

"Appa lepaskan aku tidak mau pulang aku mau bersama Minseok hyung" Kyungsoo berontak dalam cengkraman ayahnya.

Tuan Kim menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan pernah temui hyungmu lagi Kyungsoo, ayo pulang"

Minseok menundukkan kepalanya ternyata orangtuanya benar-benar membencinya.

"Sudahlah Minseok kita kembali kedalam ya" Jinhoo menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu memberikan semangat pada Minseok.

"Minseok hyung!!!!" Minseok mendongak mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dia melihat Kyungsoo berlari kearahnya lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hyung aku tidak mau pulang, aku tidak mau sendirian dirumah hiks. Aku mau bersama dengan hyung hiks" Minseok mengelus pundak adiknya itu.

"Tuan muda Kyungsoo maaf tapi anda harus pulang sekarang tuan dan nyonya sudah menunggu anda di mobil" kata pengawal tuan Kim.

"Shireo!!!"

"Maafkan kami tuan muda" dua orang pengawal itu langsung menarik kasar tubuh Kyungsoo memisahkannya dari Minseok.

"Ya! Kalian jangan kasar dengan adikku ya! tunghu Kyungsoo" Minseok mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Hyung!!! Tolong aku, ya! Lepaskan aku!"

Kyungsoo terus memberontak dia bisa melihat orangtuanya dipinggir jalan, tidak dia tidak akan pulang jika tidak dengan hyungnya. Kyungsoo terus melepaskan diri tapi tidak bisa akhirnya dia menggigit tangan kedua pengawal itu.

"Arhg!!" kedua pengawal itu melepaskan tangannya dari Kyungsoo dan kesempatan itu digunakannya untuk berlari.

"Minseok hyung!!!" Kyungsoo memanggil Minseok begitu melihat Minseok ada disebrang jalan, Kyungsoo mempercepat larinya tanpa melihat sekitarnya.

"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo awas!!" Minseok berlari kearah Kyungsoo saat melihat truk besar melaju dengan kencangnya kearah Kyungsoo.

Tin tiiin BRAK

"Minseok!!!"

"Kyungsoo!!"

"Aw sakit sekali" Kyungsoo mengerjabkan matanya sambil memegangi tangannya yang tergores aspal jalan.

"Minseok hyung!" Kyungsoo melihat sekitar dan menemukan Minseok tergeletak dengan penuh darah disekitarnya.

"Minseok hyung!!" Kyungsoo berlari lalu memeluk Minseok yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hyung bangun hiks Minseok hyung hiks"

"Minseok!!" Jinhoo sampai ditempat Minseok dan langsung mengambil tubuh Minseok dari pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Minseok bangun Minseok aku mohon" air mata Jinhoo turun dengan derasnya melihat sahabatnya seperti itu.

"Minseok" Jinhoo mendongak melihat tuan dan nyonya Kim.

"Puas kalian apa ini yang kalian inginkan, menghilangkan Minseok dari kehidupan kalian. Aku mohon seseorang panggilkan ambulan!!" teriak Jinhoo karena melihat darah Minseok yang terus keluar.

"Minseok hanya ingin kalian perhatikan kalian sayangi hanya itu saja, tapi apa yang kalian lakukan?" Jinhoo melihat nyonya Kim menangis sesenggukan desebelah Kyungsoo yang juga menagis.

"Kalian selalu mengabaikannya membandingkannya dengan Kyungsoo bahkan kalian mengusirnya dari rumah kalian, orang tua macam apa kalian ini"

Tak lama setelah Jinhoo berucap ambulance datang dan para petugas itu mengangkat tubuh Minseok dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil ambulance.

"Eeh maaf tapi hanya boleh ada dua orang saja yang bisa menemani pasien dimobil" kata petugas itu.

"Biar aku saja" Jinhoo akan menaiki mobil tapi tangannya dicekal oleh tuan Kim.

"Anak muda aku mohon biarkan aku dan istriku menemani Minseok, kami ingin menebus kesalahan kami" mohon tuan Kim. Jinhoo yang melihat tuan Kim menangis akhirnya mengalah.

Mobil ambulance itu melaju dengan kencang membelah jalanan kota seoul, dan didalam mobil itu terdapat isak tangis tuan dan nyonya Kim.

Nyonya Kim merasakan pergerakan tangan Minseok yang ada digenggamannya.

"Minseok, sayang hiks"

"Eo- eomma, ke- kenapa eom-ma menagis" kata Minseok terbata.

"Eom-ma aku mo-hon tersenyum pada-ku se- sekali saja"

"I-ya sayang eomma tersenyum eomma akan selalu tersenyum hiks padamu" nyonya Kim mencoba tersenyum meski sangat sulit melihat keadaan Minseok.

"Minseok" panggil tuan Kim pelan.

"Appa"

"Minseok maafkan appa selama ini appa selalu jahat padamu"

"Appa jang-an menangis a- aku tidak apa-apa, aku a-nak yang ku-at appa"

"Maafka appa Minseok maafkan appa" tuan Kim menggenggam tangan Minseok erat.

"Appa, bi- bisakah appa mengelus rambutku se-perti appa mela-kukannya pada Kyu- Kyungsoo" tuan Kim mengangguk laku mengelus rambut anaknya itu.

"Teri-ma kasih appa eom-ma" Minseok tersenyum lalu menutup matanya.

Tuan dan nyonya Kim yang merasakan tangan Minseok melemas membulatkan matanya.

"Minseok tidak aku mohon Minseok jangan pergi" - nyonya Kim

"Minseok, Minseok aku mohon Minseok buka matamu" -tuan Kim

Maaf tuan nyonya bisa saya periksa pasiennya. Tuan dan nyonya Kim mengangguk perawat itu memeriksa nadi Minseok.

"Maaf tuan nyonya anak anda sudah meninggal dunia maafkan kami"

END


End file.
